The invention is directed to a device for retaining the free end of a surfboard leash when the surfboard is being transported, when not in use or stored.
In order to locate a surfboard in the water when separated from the surfer one means is to employ a leash one end of which is fixedly attached to the rear of the surfboard and the other end which is attached to the ankle of the surfer. This allows the dismounted surfer to pull on the leash bringing the surfboard to him. When the surfboard is not in use the end of the leash formerly attached to the surfer now is free to dangle and trail making the surfboard transport or storage unnecessarily awkward and causes wear and damage to the leash.
Presently surfers merely wrap the leash around the surfboard from side to side for leash storage when the surfboard is not in use.
Storage of the leash in this manner creates various problems. One of the problems is the deforming of the edges of the surfboard where the normally round configured leash is wound thereby causing damage to the surfboard both physically and aesthetically.
Another problem is that after the leash begins to age the sharp bends about the surfboard side edges break or crimp the leash causing deterioration and requiring its premature replacement.
These and other problems with the storage of the leash when the surfboard is not in use have not been overcome until the emergence of the instant invention.